


Winter is gone

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: O longo e cruel inverno parece finalmente se despedir junto com o rei da noite e os mortos, e Daenerys começa a acreditar nas palavras de Jon de que a bruxa pode ter mentido, e talvez toda a sua dor possa agora deixá-la em paz.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Winter is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa one com base em várias teorias de outros fãs sobre essa última temporada, incluindo uma ideia sobre os dragões apresentada por Mikannn e Carol no canal do youtube de um delas duas.
> 
> *Game of Thrones e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à HBO e a George R. R. Martin.
> 
> *Se você não gosta do ship Jonerys, é melhor não ler.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Jon sorriu. Parecia uma grande mentira, tudo uma cruel brincadeira do universo que tantas coisas estivessem dando certo, apesar das que tinham dado errado. Ele tinha medo de acordar de repente e tudo virar fumaça como o fim de um sonho. Por tanto tempo ele pensou que Arya estivesse morta, como já tinha pensado isso de Bran e várias outras pessoas, e eles ainda estavam nesse mundo, aguardando para se reencontrarem mais uma vez dentro de alguns dias se tudo corresse bem.

A luta fora tão difícil... Metade do exército de Dany se transfigurou em zumbis, como se já não tivesse sido difícil o suficiente para ela perder Viserion, um de seus três preciosos filhos. Ela encarava tudo com os olhos em chamas e o espírito vivo, mas ele sabia que isso não queria dizer que ela não sentia dor. Foi tão difícil... Houve tantos momentos em que os dois quase morreram. Eles tinham perdido pessoas, algumas queridas, e Jon não queria pensar nelas agora. Já estava pensando em coisas demais, inclusive no julgamento que tiveram que abandonar às pressas.

Muitos estavam achando estranho, não Cersei estar quieta em seu canto, mas não demonstrar aparentemente muito interesse em se envolver na guerra. Eles haviam vencido os mortos, mas ela atacara em seguida, se aproveitando de sua exaustão e ferimentos, querendo matar qualquer sobrevivente para chegar ao trono de ferro, especialmente ele e Dany. A segunda batalha, apesar de mais curta, em vários momentos pareceu mais dura e dolorosa que a primeira.

E como ele estava orgulhoso de Arya... Não por vê-la tirar vidas, não pela vingança, mas pela força. Do quanto ela se transformou e cresceu desde a última vez que ele a vira tão pequena, do quanto estava evidente que ela era capaz de sobreviver sozinha. Ninguém tinha visto, mas ela lhe relatara ter finalizado a vida de Cersei nos momentos finais do combate. Quem estava por perto e viu alguma coisa estranhou não ter ouvido gritos e nem sinais de luta até o que provavelmente foram lamentos de Cersei sendo sufocada.

E Arya marcou outro momento importante que fora tão triste quanto libertador para Dany, e consequentemente para ele. Sentiam estar perdidos ou quase lutando em vão quando a Stark apareceu com uma lança de vidro de dragão no campo de batalha no momento em que o rei da noite ameaçava atacar os adversários restantes com o dragão de gelo. Jon e Dany se entreolharam, sabendo exatamente o que aconteceria se Arya acertasse o alvo. A dor passou pelos olhos claros da rainha por ter que presenciar aquilo pela segunda vez, mas lá no fundo o alívio, por seu bebê dourado poder chegar ao fim daquele pesadelo e finalmente descansar como merecia. Jon ousou segurar a mão dela com força enquanto a atenção de ambos os exércitos seguia para o dragão e para Arya, e aconteceu rápido.

Jon pensou que talvez Arya errasse o tiro, sendo ainda pequena, mesmo já crescida, e assim ele não veria de novo aquela dor nos olhos de Daenerys, mas Arya acertou. Viserion gritou e perdeu a estabilidade no ar antes de começar a cair e se desfazer em fumaça como se nunca tivesse existido. Drogon e Rhaegal gritaram em lamento e continuaram queimando os inimigos, mesmo conscientes de que seu irmão já não era um deles. Jon parou de prestar atenção na reação do rei da noite quando os mortos e caminhantes brancos ainda tentavam alcançar e matar Arya, embora agora fosse tarde demais para impedir o estrago que ela tinha causado. Olhou para Dany, e os olhos dela estavam fechados, ela deixou algumas lágrimas correrem sem pronunciar nenhum som. Jon a viu abrir os olhos, que não precisaram de mais de dois segundos para estar em chamas novamente. Ela não precisava lhe dizer. Ele sabia que esse não era o momento para lamentar, por isso eles guardariam suas dores e palavras para mais tarde, e ele queria sinceramente que _mais tarde_ existisse para eles. Ela secou a próprias lágrimas e o encarou uma última vez quando os mortos se aproximaram de novo.

Quando a batalha acabou, tudo que eles queriam era dormir por três meses seguidos para recuperar as forças, mas havia reinos e pessoas para cuidar. Muito aconteceu depois, e meses correram até o julgamento que eles foram obrigados a abandonar de repente no dia anterior. Um corvo fora enviado à Pedra do Dragão, avisando que Tyrion seria morto por sua traição quando se uniu a Cersei pelas costas de Daenerys e de todo mundo. Ela ainda não sabia, mas Jon lhe contaria em algum momento do dia, quando ela acordasse.

Momentos antes da guerra começar de fato, Drogon e Rhaegal tinham agido de maneira estranha, sendo superprotetores com Dany, e impedindo Tyrion e algumas pessoas de se aproximarem dela. Esse foi o primeiro sinal de que havia algo errado envolvendo Tyrion, mas também algo muito maior envolvendo eles dois e o futuro dos reinos. Eles não tinham a menor ideia até a guerra acabar. Os dragões tinham demonstrado ciúmes quando viram Jon beijando sua mãe, ele riu ao se lembrar, mas agora pensava que ciúmes podia não ser a única mensagem naquele momento.

Olhou para o rosto da esposa adormecida na cama ao lado da qual ele estava sentado, ela parecia tranquila de verdade pela primeira vez em meses. Uma mãozinha agarrou a sua e ele olhou sorrindo para Aeryn Targaryen. Ela era igualzinha à Daenerys, mas tinha os olhos castanhos de seu pai.

— Bom dia, minha princesa – sussurrou para a recém nascida, brincando com os dedinhos que agarravam seu polegar.

Ela tinha nascido na manhã do dia anterior, uma linda manhã com um belo sol, o exato oposto do nascimento de sua mãe, eles esperavam que isso fosse um bom presságio para o futuro.

— Deixe sua mãe dormir mais um pouco. Ela ficou tão cansada trazendo você pra cá. Acho que vai desistir do trono de ferro só pra dormir o resto do século.

A bebê respondeu com um murmúrio doce e gracioso.

— Ou é isso que ela faria se você fosse deixar – ele riu.

Ele olhou para Dany quando a ouviu rir baixinho.

— Tudo isso... E você diz que vou largar tudo pra dormir?

Jon riu.

— E realmente, ela não nos deixará dormir por meses ou anos. Mas isso é bom. Saber que estamos vivos, que saímos com muito mais do que com um reinado de tudo isso.

Jon deitou ao lado da rainha, colocando o bebê entre eles. Dany abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e beijou a testa da filha.

— Você é livre. Não vai caminhar pelas ruas, fugir, ou ser obrigada a qualquer coisa. Eu não vou deixar. Nós não vamos deixar.

— Não. Não vamos – Jon confirmou.

Jon ajudou Daenerys a se sentar com a filha nos braços para amamentá-la. Os dois se encararam e trocaram um sorriso antes de unir seus lábios por alguns instantes.

— Eu sonhei com Viserion.

Jon continuou a olhando, esperando que continuasse.

— Ele estava no chão, não afundou no lago. Ele era dourado e saudável outra vez. Ficou tão feliz em ver os irmãos. Eu o abracei, ele fechou os olhos tranquilamente e dormiu.

O silêncio se seguiu por algum tempo, significando tantas coisas simultaneamente. Jon beijou a testa da esposa e a puxou para mais perto.

— Mas você está tranquila agora que abriu os seus?

Dany levou um momento para responder. Olhou pela janela do quarto. Drogon e Rhaegal voavam lá fora, pareciam felizes. Os dragões tinham reagido bem quando os dois lhes apresentaram Aeryn no dia anterior. Dany sorriu.

— Sim. Depois de muito tempo.

Os dois apoiaram a cabeça um no outro e observaram sua filha se alimentar. Jon tinha razão. A bruxa estava errada. Se a morte de Viserion tinha algo a ver com isso eles não tinham certeza, mas Aeryn estava aqui.

******

Tyrion se fora. Por mais que considerassem o conselheiro, Dany e outros aliados estavam seguindo em frente. Jon não podia negar que houvera alguma comoção silenciosa em sua execução, por tantos motivos diferentes, mas aconteceu. O fim da guerra parecia ter trazido mais problemas do que antes em algumas questões, mas os reinos estavam começando a se entender, Sansa passara a aceitar Dany, e outros reinos estavam cedendo a ela e Jon governarem juntos.

Aeryn estava com três meses agora e Jon comprovara que Dany era tão boa mãe de sua filha quanto dos dragões, que adoravam e protegiam sua “irmãzinha”, que também os adorava, sem demonstrar qualquer traço de medo desde a primeira vez que os vira. Era até eles que Jon estavam indo agora, ao local onde costumavam dormir. Estavam ficando muito tempo lá ultimamente, fato estranho até para Daenerys. Rhaegal o saudou quando ele chegou, Drogon permanecendo sentado. Caminhou até o dragão negro, que ergueu a cabeça, emitindo um som simpático, que para estranhos poderia parecer uma ameaça.

— Tudo bem com você? Foi sua mãe que teve um bebê. Ela é que devia estar dormindo por dias seguidos até hoje, e você é que está aqui quieto.

O dragão se ergueu e os dois levantaram voo. Jon ficou intrigado sem entender o comportamento estranho.

— Como é que é? Fica quieto por dias e quando eu tento ter uma conversa amigável saem voando?

Ele olhou para o lugar onde Drogon estava sentado, percebendo que havia uma depressão no chão. Se aproximou para analisar o local, e arregalou os olhos, ficando vários segundos paralisado, e mudo, pois nada conseguiu dizer a princípio.

— Você... – sussurrou, olhando para Drogon – Dany nunca me esclareceu se...

— Papai?

Ele apanhou o objeto do chão e olhou para trás, vendo Dany se aproximar sorridente, com Aeryn nos braços. Sorriu de volta para as duas. Dany olhou para os dragões voando e de volta para ele quando chegou mais perto e o beijou demoradamente. Jon beijou os cabelos platinados da filha e voltou a encarar a esposa.

— Descobriu algo novo? – Ela perguntou quando sorriram um para o outro.

Jon emitiu um risinho, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Dany sorriu tentando decifrá-lo até finalmente se atentar ao ovo de dragão que ele segurava. A rainha ficou no mesmo estado de choque quando Jon lhe entregou o ovo e Aeryn repousou sua mãozinha no objeto com curiosidade.

— Eu também fiquei mudo.

— Qual deles?

— Drogon. Era ele... Acho que agora “ela”, que estava sentada bem ali, foi onde achei – apontou para o local.

Dany ficou em silêncio enquanto observava seus filhos voando. Ela nunca tivera plena certeza sobre o gênero dos dragões, sempre lhe pareceram três meninos, e de fato era algo que não se podia saber até o dragão ter filhotes ou não. O ovo era negro como o de Drogon, mas mesclado com verde ao invés de vermelho. Dany se perguntou se os dragões tinham as fêmeas como superiores na hierarquia e talvez por isso Rhaegal e Viseion sempre se orientassem pela liderança de Drogon, depois da de sua mãe humana. Os Targaryen nunca esqueceriam de Valíria, mas ainda havia muito que não era lembrado ou era desconhecido, inclusive sobre os dragões.

— Aeryn nasceu – Jon falou segurando a mão da rainha – Esse também vai nascer – Completou repousando a mão sobre o ovo, com o qual Aeryn ainda brincava enquanto Daenerys o segurava com firmeza.

Tinha tanto que ela podia dizer agora... Mas Dany simplesmente sorriu e o deixou abraçar as duas e o novo membro ainda não nascido da família para observarem Drogon e Rhaegal voando.


End file.
